


Секрет

by alicewinter_ao3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3
Summary: Том Риддл – главный экзамен в ее жизни. Проваленный с треском. Перед глазами все плыло от слез, а в голове шумело от выпитой на голодный желудок текилы. От накатившей злости хотелось выть и топать ногами. Они же обещали друг другу. Обещали! Почему он никогда не держит слово…
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 7





	Секрет

-

Том вышел из ночного клуба, на ходу запахивая пальто. В Лондоне стало невыносимо холодно в последние дни: декабрь принес с собой тяжелые сизые облака, неприятную морось и ветер, пробиравший до костей. Он не любил зиму. Зима ассоциировалась со смертью.

Том скривился, поднимая воротник. Если Лиз задержится еще на пару минут, то он точно психанет и уедет один. Черт его дернул взять ее с собой. Ведь зарекался же... Только позорит перед партнерами. Музыка грохотала так громко, что Тома невольно передернуло. И когда ночная жизнь перестала быть такой привлекательной? Все эти клубы с полупьяными подростками, беснующимися у сцены, и сальными бизнесменами, лапающими моделей, лишь утомляли его. Том привык к четкой стратегии и не терпел сделок, заключенных «на глазок». Он мастерски умел выстраивать многоходовку при свете дня, к чему этот шепот в свете стробоскопа? Но иногда это был единственно возможный подход.

Тяжело вздохнув, Том двинулся в сторону машины, припаркованной на углу. Длинной. Неудобной. Навязанной ему генеральным. Глава компании почему-то решал, на какой тачке должен ездить его протеже, с какой девушкой спать. Так, собственно, в его жизни появилась Лиз. Может быть, поэтому она была такой же... неудобной.

— Милый! — Лиз повисла у него на руке, пьяно хихикнув. — Ты становишься таким скучным...

— Знаешь что?.. — прошипел Том. Потом взглянул в ее пустые оленьи глаза и вздохнул. — Да о чем с тобой говорить. Садись в машину.

— Том. Томми-Томми-Том, — Лиз игриво провела пальчиком по его предплечью, едва устояв на каблуках. — Бу-бу-бу. Давай останемся? Я хочу танцевать!

— За что мне это наказание, — он закатил глаза. — Вот деньги на такси. Оставайся. И знаешь? Не звони мне больше. Ты мне надоела, — и пока эта дурочка не успела понять, что только что произошло, взвизгнув шинами, уехал.

Оказавшись дома, Том упал на кровать. Если бы год назад он не струсил, сейчас в его жизни было бы больше смысла…

***

Гермиона немного волновалась. Решение поменять работу далось ей непросто, но она знала, что это было необходимо. Она выросла из своей должности. Выросла из компании, где проработала последние пять лет. Пришло время двигаться дальше. Гермиона невольно оглянулась: в приоткрытую дверь можно было увидеть разложенную кровать и спящего Рона. Мысль, что, возможно, между ними тоже нужно что-то поменять, приходила все чаще. Она закрыла глаза, глубоко вздохнула, прогоняя непрошеные мысли, и, накинув пальто, закрыла дверь.

Небоскреб в Сити, где базировалась «Роулинг Констракшн», Гермиона нашла сразу. Не заметить его было сложно. Ее прошлая компания арендовала офис в здании простенького бизнес-центра, расположенного довольно далеко от центра. Тут же, наоборот, — самое пафосное здание. Мэри-Экс горожане прозвали корнишоном, Гермионе же оно напомнило скорее фаллос. Было ли все дело в его округлой форме или в отсутствии секса, но сейчас она никак не могла отделаться от этой мысли.

Подойдя к стойке ресепшн, Гермиона забрала временный пропуск. Руки слегка дрожали, волнение никуда не делось, — все-таки ей предстояло занять одну из ключевых должностей. На собеседовании финансовый директор, в чьем подчинении ей с сегодняшнего дня предстояло работать, показался профессионалом, но человеком неприятным. Его пронзительный взгляд пробирал до костей, а манера отвечать на все вопросы исключительно с сарказмом заставляли стушеваться любого собеседника. Гермиону передернуло: с Люциуюсом Малфоем ей придется проводить много времени, надо начинать привыкать. В конце концов, успокоила она себя, финансовому директору положено быть таким сдержанным, если не сказать холодным, и бесстрастным.

Офисные коридоры «Роулинг Констракшн» казались бесконечными. Проектировщиков с чертежами сменили безликие клерки за рядами одинаковых компьютерных столов, их — бухгалтера, сплошь девушки с убранными наверх волосами. Гермиона поежилась. Она ожидала увидеть привычный офисный зоопарк, а не концлагерь. У них тут что, униформа? Не успела она как следует додумать эту мысль, как секретарь остановилась перед массивной дверью с замысловатым узором.

— В этом крыле расположены кабинеты руководства, — провела она, — в том числе ваш и мистера Малфоя. Они дальше по коридору. Хорошего дня, мисс Грейнджер.

Гермиона хотела было спросить, как именно она найдет свой кабинет, но дверь внезапно открылась. Едва успев увернуться, Гермиона прошипела:

— Хорошее же начало дня!

— Грейнджер?

— Ты выглядишь слишком уж ошеломленным, Риддл, — удивление, застывшее на его лице, было настолько искреннем, что Гермиона даже фыркнула.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — Том нахмурился и перекрестил руки на груди.

— Как вежливо с твоей стороны. Впрочем, ты никогда не отличался дружелюбием.

— Грейнджер, у меня нет времени упражняться в словесности. Что ты тут делаешь?

— Работаю.

— Многословно.

Гермиона вздохнула. Только язвительности Тома Риддла ей и не хватало для полного счастья.

— Заместитель финансового директора «Роулинг Констракшн». Прости, визиток еще нет.

— Наслышан, — Том бегло пожал протянутую руку. Он собирался, как ей показалось, сказать что-то еще, но вместо этого лишь произнес: — Хорошего дня, мисс Грейнджер.

Том развернулся и с неестественно прямой спиной пошел в сторону ресепшн.

— Какой джентльмен, — проворчала Гермиона.

Эта встреча немного выбила ее из колеи. Видеть старых врагов было довольно неприятно. Особенно, если ты думаешь, что вам больше никогда — никогда-никогда — не придется встречаться.

Оказавшись наконец в кабинете, она первым делом подошла к окну. Размах, конечно, впечатлял. От открывавшегося вида было сложно отвести взгляд. Гермиона улыбнулась. Панорама города — определенно — неплохое дополнение к зарплате и новой должности. И даже Том Риддл на общем фоне теперь казался лишь легким недоразумением.

***

День прошел довольно быстро, но слишком суматошно. Знакомство с акционерами и подчиненными, получение доступов к системам и изучение текущих дел никак не способствовали хорошему настроению. Да и потрясение от встречи с Риддлом, отошедшее было на второй план, сейчас отзывалось нервной дрожью в пальцах. Закрыв глаза и с силой выдохнув, Гермиона захлопнула ноутбук и встала. Ей срочно надо было выпить, благо Мэри-Экс всегда славился изобилием баров и ресторанов. Поднявшись на последний этаж в один из самых своих любимых баров, она поспешила к барной стойке, бросив сумочку рядом. Бармена видно не было. Гермиона снова вздохнула, стуча ноготками по стойке, и приготовилась ждать. Посетителей было немного, что показалось ей странным. Она крутила головой, пытаясь найти бармена, а затем нетерпеливо ударила по звонку, но тут же отдернула руку, резко оборачиваясь.

— Риддл.

— Грейнджер.

Ни один из них не отводил взгляд. Пауза затягивалась и нарушать ее не хотелось. Гермиона вдруг почувствовала тепло, приятно разлившееся внизу живота и вздрогнула. Ее тело все еще реагировало на него? Не может быть… Том, заметив это, лишь чуть прищурился, протягивая навстречу руку. Его пальцы почти коснулись ее, но в последний момент он передумал и отвел взгляд.

— Что желаете? — бармен положил перед ними меню.

— Текилу и дважды повторить, — одновременно ответили оба.

Получив заказ, Том и Гермиона тут же опрокинули первую стопку. Молчание становилось довольно неловким. Каждый чувствовал, что надо бы что-то сказать, но почему-то молчал.

Гермиона вдруг вспомнила, что однажды они дали себе обещание, что если расстанутся, то больше не заговорят друг с другом.

— Ты проиграл, Том, — прошептала она.

— Ты о том обещании?

— Ты. Проиграл, — повторила она, опрокидывая вторую стопку.

— Ты невыносима, — рассмеялся Том. 

— А ты как будто удивлен.

Гермиона повернулась в его сторону, улыбаясь. Том почти не изменился, разве что кожаную куртку сменил дорогой костюм. Она рассматривала его и с каждой секундой понимала, что все еще чувствует тоже самое: волнение и желание.

— Я скучал.

— Не надо, Том.

— Гермиона…

— Не хочу ничего слышать!

Они расстались не на самой приятной ноте, но сейчас, утопая в этих карих глазах, Гермиона на секунду вдруг подумала, что между ними все по-прежнему. Это было странно. То, что собирался сказать Том, могло изменить ее привычный уклад. От этого становилось очень страшно.

— Прости меня.

Гермиона молчала. Если она сейчас скажет, что давно простила его, то снова проиграет. Допустить этого было никак нельзя. Поэтому она проговорила: 

— Том, мы ничего не обещали друг другу. Это был просто секс. Или ты думаешь, что я поверила в то, что тем вечером ты серьезно сделал мне предложение выйти за тебя? Особенно после того, как ты исчез спустя пару часов. Ни записки, ни смс. О да. Конечно.

— Прости. Так, правда, было нужно, — он взял ее за руку. — Я всегда был с тобой честен. Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я все еще люблю тебя.

— А я тебя ненавижу! — зло сверкнув глазами, Гермиона выпила последнюю стопку и, схватив сумочку, поспешила прочь.

Она стояла у лифта, который, как назло, все никак не приходил. Том Риддл — главный экзамен в ее жизни. Проваленный с треском. Перед глазами все плыло от слез, а в голове шумело от выпитой на голодный желудок текилы. От накатившей злости хотелось выть и топать ногами. Они же обещали друг другу. Обещали! Почему он никогда не держит слово…

— Ненавижу… — словно заклинание шептала Гермиона, стараясь убедить саму себя. 

Том заставлял ее быть живой, чувствовать то, что никогда не удавалось ни одному мужчине до него. Она каждый раз буквально вспыхивала от желания стоило ему только коснуться ее кончиками пальцев, прошептать что-то на ухо, обжигая дыханием кожу. И она ненавидела его за то, что ничего не изменилось. 

Они не виделись почти год. Случайно столкнувшись однажды в метро, ни Том, ни Гермиона не захотели расставаться. Они не задавали друг другу вопросов о прошлом, не планировали будущего. Просто наслаждались моментом. У каждого была жизнь за пределами небольшой квартиры в центре города, где они встречались каждый вторник и четверг. Никто не знал об их романе. Гермиону не смущало, что она изменяет Рону с малознакомым парнем. Потому что этот парень творил удивительные вещи с ее телом, заставляя вздрагивать от удовольствия от одной мысли о нем. И, сама не заметив как, Гермиона влюбилась. Но, как оказалось, всему есть предел. Когда Том просто исчез, она была настолько ошарашена, что даже не сразу поняла, как теперь должна жить дальше. На это просто не было сил. Но они ничего не обещали друг другу. И больше всего Гермиона ненавидела себя за то, что почему-то простила Тома. Спустя полгода она снова научилась искренне улыбаться, но так и не рассказала никому о нем. Эта тема была под запретом даже в разговорах с самой собой.

И встретиться снова… Это было невыносимо.

Это означало признать, что она ничего не забыла. Что все еще влюблена.

— Да что такое с этим лифтом!

Гермиона остервенело давила на кнопку вызова, пока не услышала звук колокольчика. Утерев слезы, она нажала на первый этаж и прислонилась к стене. Все, чего ей сейчас хотелось, оказаться поскорее дома, забраться в горячую ванную и просто смыть с себя события последних пятнадцати минут.

— Не так быстро, Миона! — Том в последний момент вбежал в лифт. 

— В здании двадцать три лифта, Риддл. Избавь меня от своего общества, будь добр!

Тот лишь хмыкнул, складывая руки на груди. Гермиона было потянулась к кнопкам, но он ее опередил, останавливая лифт.

— Помнишь, как нам было хорошо вместе? — Том подошел к ней, отводя волосы от лица.

— То, что было между нами, было неправильно.

— Но тебе же так нравилось, что ты не могла контролировать ситуацию.

Он подошел почти вплотную, и Гермиона почувствовала теплоту его тела. Горячее дыхание коснулось ее губ, а ловкие пальцы уже расстегивали пуговицы на блузке, заставляя трепетать. Не в силах справиться с желанием, она отвела взгляд, но Том нежно коснувшись подбородка, заставил посмотреть на него.

— Смотри на меня, Грейнджер. Я хочу, чтобы ты видела, как я хочу тебя.

А затем он проскользнул рукой за пояс юбки, притягивая к себе.

Гермиона судорожно выдохнула. Губы пересохли, внутри все ходило ходуном, сердце стучало, как бешеное, стараясь вырваться из груди. Она подалась вперед, но Том лишь усмехнулся.

— Скажи это, Миона. Скажи, и я сделаю. Признай, что все еще хочешь меня, как тогда. Мы можем быть вместе. Позволь мне все исправить.

Чувствовать эти дразнящие пальцы на своей спине стало почти невозможно. Желание настолько затуманило голову, что она была готова, без преуменьшения, на все. Внутри все переворачивалось от этого шепота, заставляя все сильнее сжимать бедра. С Роном ей никогда не достичь такого наслаждения. Наверное, поэтому она все чаще отказывалась от близости, ссылаясь на головную боль.

— Я… хочу тебя, — выдохнула Гермиона, сдаваясь.

— Умница, девочка.

Том удовлетворенно выдохнул и наконец поцеловал ее. Его властные губы лишали воли.

— Скажи это еще раз.

— Я хочу тебя, Том.

— Боже… Что ты со мной делаешь…

Он снова поцеловал Гермиону, увлекая в водоворот чувственности.

Как они оказались на заднем сидении машины, Гермиона не поняла. Она осознала себя в тот момент, когда горячие губы обхватили ее сосок, а язык заскользил по кругу, заставляя желать этих прикосновений все сильнее. Шумно выдохнув, она покачивалась взад-вперед, прижимаясь к уже вставшему члену все сильнее и сильнее. Том застонал, и Гермиона нетерпеливо укусила его за нижнюю губу, впиваясь ногтями в плечи. Спустя секунду она уже расстегивала ремень на его брюках. Сильные руки ухватили ее за бедра, разводя ноги еще шире, и Гермиона, не удержавшись, упала вперед. Она почувствовала, как Том начал медленно вести пальцами по внутренней стороне ее бедер, изредка меняя силу нажима, подбираясь все ближе к кромке трусиков.

— Ну же, чего ты медлишь…

Тот лишь усмехнулся. Гермиона нетерпеливо застонала, желая наконец почувствовать эти пальцы внутри, а Том все так же невыносимо медленно вел по складочкам половых губ, едва задевая клитор. Дразня, заставляя все сильнее ерзать и впиваться пальцами в его плечи.

— Какая ты мокрая. Как мне этого не хватало. Скажи, ты только со мной такая?

— Только… с тобой… Пожалуйста, не останавливайся…

— Правильный ответ.

Когда она почувствовала пальцы Тома внутри, то даже зажмурилась от головокружительного удовольствия. Он неторопливо двигался внутри, нежно поглаживая стеночки влагалища, а затем внезапно согнул первую фалангу указательного пальца, коснувшись особенно чувствительной зоны. Гермиона вскрикнула, и все внутри нее сжалось.

— Потерпи еще немного, милая. Не кончай. Я с тобой еще не закончил.

И он без промедления вошел в нее. Гермиона на секунду замерла, а затем начала двигаться, скользя все быстрее. Она шумно дышала, кусая губы, чтобы не закричать. Но стоило Тому с силой сжать руками ее талию, одновременно с этим обхватывая сосок, она простонала:

— О боже, Том…

— Да, детка. Кричи мое имя.

— Это просто… восхитительно, — прошептала Гермиона. — Как я скучала по тебе.

Дыхание сбилось, губы пересохли. Усилием воли она открыла глаза, тут же попадая в капкан темных от желания глаз. Не осталось ничего, кроме этой густой темноты напротив, дыхания и дрожи. Все тело покрылось испариной, но сбавить темп означало разрушить эту магию.

Движение вверх.

Движение вниз.

Глубже, сильнее.

Стон. Вздох.

— Боже! Том!

Острое наслаждение казалось прошло сквозь все ее тело. Гермиона застыла в полудвижении, закусывая губу. Все тело горело, ноги дрожали, отказываясь держать. И тут Том застонал, убыстряясь еще больше, пока и его не накрыло волной оргазма.

***

— Гермиона, когда мы увидимся снова?

— Том…

Они сидели в машине около ее дома. В окнах горел свет, значит Рон был дома. Видеть его после того, что случилось между ней и Томом не хотелось.

— Я не шутил, когда предлагал выйти за меня замуж. Я все еще хочу этого.

— Однажды, я уже поверила тебе.

— Я испугался. Но больше я не боюсь, — Том обхватил лицо Гермионы руками. — Слышишь? Верь мне, — и он поцеловал ее.


End file.
